Post Two
by Glue Project
Summary: Well, now that Jou's jumped, whats to do now? And what happened to Seto? Happy continuation of 'slip a little'.


Title: Post Two (or chapter two of 'slip a little')  
Author: Glue Project  
Rating: PG13ish for theme.  
Pairings: slightly hints at SetoJou  
Spoilers: (slight) Pegasus' island happening, and that Malik exsists  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only the Holland Lop Plot Bunny of D00M!! D00M I SAY!

Summery: Well, now that Jou's jumped, whats to do now? And what happened to Seto? _Happy_ continuation of 'slip a little'.

Ger. I couldn't just leave it there. The idea for this chapter appeared in my mind the morning after I'd already posted 'sal'. (sigh.) My oneshots never stay oneshots. I'm also eating a piece of pizza and trying chocolate cappuccino right now. Its 10:46 at night...

Hmm. For the purpose of this story, Malik is one of the 'good guys'. Or, if you wish that he is unconditionally evil, just pretend that Yami or Isis threatened him to 'play nice' and cooperate.

I've also noticed that I always try to worm 'smart' into Jou's character. Maybe because I find a bit of myself in the demeanor that he displays to the world and seek to put a bit of a reason behind that brash exterior. Plus, you can't really be happy while having a drunk for a father. (shrug) To each their own.

Post Two

* * *

Mokuba trudged to his brother's room, still clad in his blue pajamas from the night before. It was going on noon, and about time that his brother got up on Sunday, the only day of the week Seto took off.

He rubbed his eye with the opposite hand of that which clutched the PS2 controller, end bobbing and dragging along.

Mokuba sluggishly pushed open the door of the room, not at all surprised to see his brother slumped in the chair in front of his laptop.

He didn't notice that the laptop was off.

He plodded into the room, the controller getting snagged on the doorway, as if attempting its best to keep him out.

Too bad Mokuba didn't listen.

He continued into the room and gently pushed on his brother's shoulder in order to wake him up.

He wanted Seto to _clearly_ know that he was not asleep. Last time that Mokuba hadn't taken such precautions, his brother had made him swear, on pain of destroyed video games, not to repeat what the older had said. And to _please_ stop laughing, that is wasn't _that_ ridiculous that he had dreamed of the mutt.

The mutt being the one and only Jounouchi, (who Mokuba still didn't know was in a comatose state...)

He nudged a little harder and was startled to see his brother fall over, lifeless.

(...Just as his own brother was.)

Mokuba screamed.

* * *

Seto cuddled into the warm that his arms were wrapped around. He was tired, cold, and in detached pain.

Sort of felt like when his soul had been taken from his body. Maybe it was.

He shoved that thought away and continued his cuddling into the warmth.

Someone was snickering. "Never thought you were one to cuddle, Kaiba."

Seto just ignored him and tried to pull the warmth closer.

That resulted in his companion giving a squeak.

Seto decided that he couldn't get anymore sleep with his companion just making noises like that, so he sat up and blearily opened his eyes. And blinked to clear them. "Katsuya?"

Jou just grinned at him cheekily, sitting up as well, for now overlooking the name. Then his smile faltered and he looked around them.

This resulted in Seto doing so as well. He was only a little surprised to see the black void that pressed in on them at all sides.

Jou looked slightly intimidated. "Whoa." He then had a thoughtful expression on his face, moving his hand in front of his face slowly, to watch the shadows dance across his pale flesh. He then spotted an eyeglass case and stood and carefully retrieved it and toddled back to Seto. He took the pair of slim, oval shaped specs out of the casing and watched, turning it this way and that.

Seto watched, slightly confused and intrigued. Hadn't Katsuya fallen off the edge in his _own_ mind not that long ago? "What are you doing?"

_No pet names._

Jou's one eyebrow arched up a bit before it dropped back down. "I'm checking to see if I can find a light source, or perhaps an image in the reflective surface of the glass."

Seto blinked.

Jou sighed. "No mask."

Seto eyes grew slightly wide before they went back to their normal size. "R-right."

Jou stood. "I think the way out is this way." He slid on the glasses--evidentially they were his own-- and started to walk away. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his school blazer, and turned back when it became evident that Seto wasn't following.

Seto still sat, hands resting on his mountained knees. His back rested against an invisible wall. His head was tipped back, eyes closed.

Katsuya's eyes softened.

He knew how that felt.

He walked back to Seto, and sat, kneeling on his feet. He poked Seto's knee to get his attention. ...Well, at least he got one eyelid cracking open. That was more than he could hope for.

Then again, Seto was _here_...which meant _something_...

As to where _here_ was however...

"Yes?"

Jou shifted slightly. "We'd better get going."

The CEO snorted. "I'm not going anywhere."

The blond frowned and said one word.

"Mokuba."

A pause.

"Which way again?"

* * *

Mokuba ran the entire distance from the mansion to the Kame Game Shop, brain too fogged to process that he could've gotten the limo driver to do the same task. However, in his distressed state of mind, it was no wonder that his brain wasn't working properly.

Someone had stolen his brother's soul, _again_, and just left the barely living body there to be found.

He burst into the shop, currently manned by Sugoroku, Yuugi's grandfather. He looked tired and shaken.

Mokuba panted, desperately trying to recover the precious oxygen that he had deprived his lungs in his rapid flight.

"I...n-need t-to...see Yuugi," he wheezed out finally.

Sugoroku's shoulders slumped slightly. He sighed. "They're up in his room." Silently, he walked over to the house part and instructed Mokuba to go up the stairs. He'd find the room easily enough.

As Mokuba trotted up the stairs, a bit of conversation floated down.

"I could take control of his mind to force him to eat, but that'd be about all."

Mokuba froze. It was that Egyptian-crazy, Malik.

He silently padded up the stairs, ears strained to hear more.

"I don't understand." That was Yuugi. "I mean...why?"

Malik seemed to sigh. "I don't know. From the scattered...images, I guess...that remain in his fragmented mind, he's been like this for a while." He paused, and to clarify, added, "Depressed, I mean."

Mokuba had now reached the outside of the door that the two were conversing in. From what little sliver of the room that he could see, it was Yuugi's room. He paused, then entered the room. His eyes imedently gravitated to the bed and the pale form that lay upon it.

"They got him too," Mokuba whispered in the doorway.

* * *

They'd been walking in the void of black for some time, during which, hardly a word was spoken, leaving _both_ of them to the depths of their thoughts.

Seto was starting to get a headache from the boring landscape and lack of visual stimuli. Well, there _was_ the blond...

"When did you get glasses?"

Jou startled, and then looked at him, slightly surprised. "I...I didn't." He frowned. "I need them though."

Seto hesitated. "Are you nearsighted or far?"

Jou was once again surprised by the others willingness to start a conversation. "I..._think_ I'm nearsighted. Myopic." He paused, thinking. "Yeah, that's right, because I can see things up close well enough, and farther away, they're blurry." He nodded, satisfied.

Seto looked slightly impressed. "Do you know the term for farsighted as well?"

Jou screwed his eyes up in thought, before answering with a slightly unsure, "Hyperopic? Or hyperopia?" He frowned.

Seto grinned. "The only difference between the two is grammar." He seemed slightly more at ease, like he was at school--though without all the negative and forbidding auras. "I'm farsighted."

Jou snickered. "Too much time in front of a laptop?"

Seto stretched, snapping and popping sounds lost in the void. He ran his hand through his hair. "Or playing video games with Mokuba," he honestly replied. He then frowned, shoulders slumping fractionally.

Katsuya didn't push for the answer. It was clear already.

He slid his glasses off again to check the reflection of their surroundings. 'Dark, but the exit's definitely this way.' He put his glasses back on.

They stayed in a comfortable silence until Jou broke it.

"Why...why did you jump?"

Seto shrugged. "Seemed right at the time."

Jou arched an eyebrow, but said no more.

"You?"

Katsuya was once again stunned that the other was willing to speak. He paused, back on topic. "I..." He sighed. "Nothing better."

They fell into a companionable silence.

* * *

Yes, there _is _more, I just have to finish typing it up. And am having a bit of trouble with it.

Review?

Glue


End file.
